


the lakes

by themarauderswap



Series: Folklore and Evermore Marauders Era Short Stories [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Canon Compliant, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Queer Character, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Regulus Black, Happy Ending, Indian Harry Potter, Indian James Potter, M/M, POV Remus Lupin, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarauderswap/pseuds/themarauderswap
Summary: i want auroras and sad prose, i want to watch wisteria grow right over my bare feet, cause i haven't moved in yearsin which remus wakes up in a strange place and sees a familiar faceBased on the song The lakes from Taylor swift's album folkloreCw for discussion of afterlife and death
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Folklore and Evermore Marauders Era Short Stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117049
Kudos: 25





	the lakes

**Author's Note:**

> BASED ON THE SONG THE LAKES BY TAYLOR SWIFT (or, let's face it, mskingbean89)
> 
> LINK: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOHcAc3r2kw
> 
> *
> 
> Cw for mentions of death and the afterlife
> 
> i honestly really like how this turned out, this is one of my favorite songs on the album and i was so excited to bring it to life. shoutout to the discord as usual because you all are such amazing people and i'm so lucky to get to work with you <3

Remus felt consciousness slipping back into him. The white noise that had been ringing in his ears had faded and it was _quiet_. Not the usual buzzing quiet of all the sounds combining, but true quiet. Almost as if there was some musical tone of silence ringing through his whole body. 

Things started snapping back into place behind his closed eyelids. 

_The battle._

_Tonks._

_Dolohov._

_Oh god please let Tonks have survived too_ Remus thought frantically, opening his eyes. He looked around confusedly. The sky, which was previously darkening and smokey, was clear and blue. His senses seemed to flood with the stimuli of the environment; beneath his back was soft grass rather than cold stone, and the fragrant smell of flowers was just detectable, not overwhelming as it usually was. 

Remus sat up and looked around, because something seemed very _wrong_ , but he felt so _calm_ it had to be okay. 

He was in front of a lake. Not just any lake; the Black Lake. The same grassy bank on which he remembered lounging with friends on hot days, back in his school years. The lake was rippling with the soft summer breeze, and the surrounding hills were a lush bright green that foreshadowed the forthcoming summer.

He stood quickly, ready to rush back towards the school, but Hogwarts wasn’t there. Just more hills, rolling with long grass and wildflowers. 

“Remus!” A voice called out. 

His heart dropped.

He knew that voice. 

“Sirius.” it came out no louder than a whisper. He was shaking, but far from scared or cold. He turned to where the voice came from, praying it wasn't a cruel trick. But he was not deceived.

Sirius looked so different from the last time he’d seen him, yet Remus was overwhelmed by the familiarity. His eyes had the glimmer of youth and mischief he’d had back in school. His hollowed cheeks were filled out once more and his previously thinning hair was thick and fell framing his face in black waves. 

Sirius ran the short distance between them and tackled Remus in a hug. Remus clutched onto him. He seemed healthier since he’d last seen him as well, his ribs no longer poking through his shirt.

Remus noticed his own arms mid-hug. 

_His scars were gone._

He pulled away from the hug to look at them more clearly. All the raised silver scars running over his arms had vanished, and after pulling up his shirt, he saw his stomach was blemish-free as well. He ran to the bank, trying to look in the reflection and could just make out that the jagged scar that had once scarred his face was...gone. 

“Padfoot?” he asked frantically. He felt a bit lightheaded, overwhelmed. Sirius caught him and pulled him gently back to sit on the grass. He just realized he hadn't even begun to think about how and why Sirius was there. Sirius was...

“It’s okay Moony. You’ve...well. You died.” _There it was. The fucking catch. Because nothing in remus lupins...life? Was ever this good._

“What the fuck?!”

“This is the afterlife.” Sirius said. He was smiling, somehow. “I’ve missed you so much Rem.” 

“Is this...real? Am i going to wake up?” He was still suspicious. He wasn’t dead. Dolohov just knocked him out. He had a battle to fight, what if he was wasting time and _oh merlin his kid-_

“Ow!” it didn’t really hurt though. Sirius had pinched him on the cheek, not hard, just enough for Remus to react. He quickly pressed a kiss to the place he’d pinched. 

“Yep, I'd say.” He seemed _better_ than Remus had ever seen him, even before the war. Lighter, like everything there. 

“So you’re real too then?” 

“In the flesh.” Sirius said laughing at his own joke. “And before you say ‘tell me something only Sirius would know’ when James got you the plushies of our animagi you put them next to your pillow every night.” 

“Hey! Bugger off.” Remus said, chuckling and bumping Sirius’ shoulder with his own. “So this is the afterlife then?”

“Yeah. Lot nicer than they make it out to be.” Remus was quiet for a second. 

“Did Tonks die too?” He felt bad for bringing them up, but he needed to know. Sirius didn’t seem to mind. 

“They did. When you die you go to your soulmate. So you’re here, they’re wherever their soulmate is.” Remus nodded. 

“Do you think Teddy will be alright?”

“I know Andromeda, and she’s gonna take good care of him. It’s all gonna be okay Remus.” Remus felt relieved; Andromeda was one of the kindest, most motherly people he knew. She’d make sure Teddy had a happy life. 

“So all that soulmate mumbo-jumbo’s real.” Remus said, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. Because it was _Sirius, it had always been Sirius._

“Yep.” Sirius was grinning ear to ear. He’d linked their hands together and it had the same grounding effect it’d always had on earth. Sirius laid back and Remus followed suit, looking up to see the sun was setting, vibrant pinks and golds painting the sky. 

“I thought it was midday?” Remus asked. 

“Time works different here. Sky doesn’t reflect it” Sirius didn’t elaborate, so Remus assumed it wasn’t something that needed to be explained. The sunset faded from royal purple to a darker blue, and the stars, bright as Remus had ever seen came out. He noticed something else as well, gasping softly.

“Those...how are they here?” He sat up, leaning back on his hands as if to see the lights closer. The greens and pinks shimmering in the sky were stunning. He’d never been anywhere where he could see the aurora borealis. It had been on his list of things to see before he died... 

“Instead of normal magic it's more natural. Look.” Sirius pressed his hand to the ground, and as he pulled it up a beautiful red rose appeared. He handed it to Remus, and hesitated before saying bashfully “As an apology.” 

“Why?” Remus asked, taking the rose and lying back on the grass again. 

“I left you- again. And we’re meeting...here. And it’s nice and all but i wish we’d had a _life_ together, you know?” Sirius said. Remus nodded slowly.

It had hurt so much when he died, but Sirius being back at his side again seemed like enough. He rolled on his side and cupped Sirius’ cheek, bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

“You’re forgiven.” Remus said softly, taking his place back next to him. 

They laid in the most comfortable silence Remus had ever been in, watching the sky. His mind was free of worries and he could just _think_ and _remember_ without the stress of _what ifs._

Simple reflection. 

*

As the stars shifted and the Aurora Borealis faded into morning light, Remus shifted to see Sirius resting with his eyes closed. He didn’t feel tired, but he didn’t know if he no longer needed sleep and Sirius was really awake or if he was on an adrenaline high. His question could wait he wrapped Sirius in his arms, basking in the warmth of the embrace. 

The sky continued to lighten and as the day broke, Remus noticed that there were beautiful purple flowers creeping over their legs like ivy on an old house. Wisteria, he recognized. One of Sirius’ favorites. And as if on cue, Sirius shifted, turning to smile sleepily at Remus. That answered that then. 

“I love you.” Sirius said. The two, back on earth had a strange aversion to the phrase. There was a first time, of course, but neither felt the need to say it. It was unspoken, something that would always be there. But it felt so good to hear, Remus immediately replied

“I love you too.” Sirius' smile reflected his true joy. After a moment of quiet, Sirius stood up. 

“Come with me. There are some people I think you might want to visit.” He had that same mischievous glint in his eyes he’d always had back at school. Remus took his hand, and found them apparating. When they emerged from the tunnel (which was much softer, and made them appear with a small ‘pop’) They were under a large, weathered, and thankfully _normal_ willow tree, hanging over a crystal clear pond. Remus could make out a couple of figures near them on the bank. 

“Is that…” But before he could continue the figures were shouting and running at them, and Remus was being squeezed in a crushing hug. 

“Moony!” James cried out. He practically picked Remus up in his excitement. “Good to see you mate...or...you get what I mean. Sorry for your loss of...Merlin I still haven't gotten better at that.” He chuckled. Remus squeezed him tightly, feeling tears prickle in his eyes. He’d missed them all so much. James pulled back. He carried the same aura as Sirius; young and healthy and elated to see him. Lily was right behind him, pulling Remus into her death grip hug. 

“Remus! Oh god I’ve missed you, I wanted to do that since Halloween.” Lily said tearily. “It’s good to see you.” She smiled in that friendly smile she’d always had. It had been too long since he’d seen her, or any of them. It felt like the piece of him that had been lost all those years ago was finally back. This was the most home he’d ever felt. He saw Sirius standing next to another figure, a bit further back from the bank and fell from the high just a bit. 

“Regulus?” The boy looked less sickly then he used to. The bags that had once hung under his eyes before were gone, and his face was relaxed instead of stuck on what Sirius called the “Posh Facade.” 

“Yeah!” James piped up. “Turns out he stole the horcrux.” He said proudly. 

“Woah, really? Didn’t think he had it in him.” Remus said bemusedly. Regulus had never been as brave as Sirius but it took a lot to stand up to someone like Voldemort. "I’m proud of him.” He said. 

“We are too. He just doesn’t really like water now, don't tell him I told you. He'd never admit it. Shame though, look at this!” James said pointing to the pool. Instead of their reflections, it was Hari. James looked in for a second, giving the most fatherly look Remus had ever seen from him of pure love and pride. After a few more seconds he beckoned to Lily. 

“He’s going into the woods, and-shit, SIRIUS!” James called  
“WHAT PRONGS?” Sirius called from his place higher up the hill.

“HARI WANTS TO TALK TO US!” James Bellowed, earning a groan from Lily. 

“Dead silent and they still have to yell. Honestly, these two drama queens for eternity.” She said fake rolling her eyes making Remus chuckle. 

“Glad to know nothings changed.” Remus said. Sirius appeared on the bank and Remus caught the eye of Regulus, who waved hesitantly. Remus smiled brightly back before turning to his friends. “So what are we doing?” Remus asked. 

“This evidently.” Sirius said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the water. Remus found himself, and his friends standing face to face with Hari once more, and couldn’t help but think how they could have all stayed a family.

This shouldn’t have had to be how Hari saw his parents. 

*

It was a while later before the group made peace with the spirit world. The place they had been in was a waiting space, a kind version of purgatory for those who had met untimely fates. Regulus left soon after the war was won. James and Lily had left after finding out they were to be grandparents. But Sirius and Remus had stayed. Remus had not felt ready yet; after all, he did die last. So it was a few years, or whatever time measurement they were working with, before he finally felt ready. He’d approached Sirius, who was sitting on the bank of the lake amongst a bed of buttercups. Remus plopped down next to him. Something he’d noticed right away was the pain in his knees was gone, as were the rest of his usual aches and pains; motion was effortless here. 

“Hey Rem.” Sirius said. Another thing that has become easier was communicating. They were for once not in an environment with so much stress, and communication was fluid. The pair had spent many a day talking and talking of life on earth and memories and clarifying and reflecting. Remus linked their hands and small daisies sprung up around the spot their hands connected with the earth. 

“Sirius...it’s time.” Sirius looked over at him. 

“Are you sure? We can stay a bit longer. No rush.” There was the slightest trace of hesitation but Remus knew him well enough to detect the fear (even without his wolf senses, which had vanished. Remus had been so long without pain he nearly forgot what it felt like. Nearly) He turned his head and pressed his lips softly to Sirius', trying to convey all the emotion he could not say. 

“I’m sure. And we’ll still be together. I promise.” Sirius nodded, standing up, pulling Remus along with him. They stood at the edge of the lake they had called home. Remus took a deep breath, and _just in case_ , burned the image of Sirius into his mind. But a feeling from deep down told him he would never forget Sirius no matter what came next. 

“Ready love?” Remus nodded, taking Sirius’ hand. There came a brilliant white light surrounding them, encompassing Remus entirely, but he still knew Sirius’ hand was in his. And that's where it stayed.

Remus lupin was at peace. 

They both could finally _rest_.

**Author's Note:**

> take care of yourself, the author loves you!! thank you for reading, and go check out the rest of the works in the folklore and evermore marauders era short stories series!


End file.
